


Comfort

by Thorinsmut



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Complete, Denial, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Loneliness, M/M, Mako comforts Wu (with his cock), One Shot, Pining, Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Smut, clueless dorks, cuddlesmut, post-Rememberances, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Prince Wu are sharing closer quarters than they're used to while laying low in the Sato estate.<br/>A good bodyguard can't leave his charge hanging when he's hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a little bit of internalized homophobia and some cis-centric language, as well as a brief non-graphic mention of child sexual abuse.  
> For this fic I've decided that Republic City (in keeping with their self-image as a modern, progressive city) has a pretty relaxed attitude about casual bisexuality. No one thinks much of anyone having a few same-sex 'flings', though there is a general expectation that people will 'settle down' into heterosexual relationships.  
> While the characters make an attempt at safer sex, they are a bit lacking in knowledge.

Mako could hear the sound of quiet sniffles across the room. He stifled the urge to groan as he rolled his back to the sound. Unlike in even the Four Elements junior suite, there was no separate room for a bodyguard in the room at the Sato estate. Grandma Yin would have given up the master bedroom for Prince Wu, which did, but Mako had managed to talk at least _that_ much sense into her. Instead he and Prince Wu had been moved into an empty room, and a couple of Mako's cousins had moved a second smaller bed in for him. Mako still felt a little guilty that he couldn't keep all his cousins names straight. There were just so many of them.

None of them were around now, though. It was just him, and the prince, and the sound of muffled sobs. Prince Wu was obviously trying to keep quiet. If Mako had already been asleep, he might not have even heard it.

It wasn't his job to take care of Prince Wu. It was his job to protect him from Kuvira and her supporters, and from anyone else who'd do him harm. It wasn't even a job he wanted to do. The prince had run through cop after cop before him, and Mako had hoped he'd be gotten rid of quickly too. Prince Wu had stuck to Mako like a leech, though. He'd been getting marginally better since his failed coronation, but ever since the nearly successful kidnapping attempt he was clingier than ever. It was not Mako's job to be his therapist or whatever. Grandma Yin was more than willing to be the one to coddle him... but Grandma Yin wasn't here now. It was just Mako, and Prince Wu, and no one else. The prince didn't even have any family he could turn to anymore, he was alone in the royal line. He didn't even have any close friends—he called _Mako_ of all people his best friend.

Mako curled his shoulders in, trying his best to tune out the sound of crying. He'd learned to sleep with about anything going on when he lived on the streets. It was not his job to take care of Prince Wu beyond keeping him alive. It was not. But still he could not sleep. If Prince Wu had somehow been given a slow poison and was in pain, or if he was falling sick and needed a healer and Mako was just sleeping through it, he would not be a very good bodyguard. And if he'd accidentally hurt the prince in sparring... Mako had been gentle, but Prince Wu was so much smaller than him and crumpled like tissue paper as soon as he was touched. He was weak, but he'd been surprisingly tenacious and didn't give up. They'd tried to practice form more than anything after the second time he was knocked down, at least just to get him started. He'd been a little better at it once Tu mentioned fighting was a bit like dancing, but Prince Wu was still pathetically awful—and then gotten sidetracked dancing with Grandma Yin. Mako had been gentle trying to teach Prince Wu to fight, but he might have hurt him...

Mako rubbed his hands across his face, rolling back onto his back and suppressing a sigh as he stared at the ceiling. He really, _really_ wasn't going to be able to sleep with Prince Wu crying. Once he came to the realization, there was only one thing to do. No sense wasting time. He rolled out of bed and padded across the soft carpet to the side of Prince Wu's bed in his boxers and white tank top.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Prince Wu, curled up into a tiny ball in his lavish blankets, startled with a full-body twitch at his voice. "Are you hurt?"

"Nnn... no..." Prince Wu turned his face deeper into his pillows. "I'm f-fine." his voice hitched on the word.

There. He said he was fine. He wasn't hurt or poisoned, wasn't about to die from an untreated wound or a burst appendix like a street kid who couldn't afford a doctor. Mako could go back to bed and ignore him now.

He cursed himself even as he sat on the edge of Prince Wu's bed. It wasn't his job to take care of the prince beyond making sure he didn't die. "You don't sound fine," he said.

He hoped the prince would say he was fine one more time so Mako could go back to bed, but of course he didn't. He rolled over in his blankets to face Mako, sniffling; Mako could see the slight gleam of Prince Wu's eyes looking up at him in the dark.

"I just k-keep thinking about everything. The last few days."

"You're safe now," Mako assured him yet again. "Kuvira doesn't know you're here, and I won't leave your side. My whole family would join in to protect you if someone tried to take you, that's a lot of earthbenders." A lot of earthbenders and a lot of scrappy non-benders with them, all loyal to the crown. The Sato estate with Mako's family in residence might be the safest place he could have brought the prince.

"There's that, but." Prince Wu took another shaky sobbing breath. "You dated the Avatar _and_ Asami Sato. They're so strong and I'm just... I'm so... You're never going to like me!" Prince Wu shoved his face back into his pillows, the last bit coming out choked and muffled but still audible.

"It's my job to keep you safe," Mako answered. It was his job and he'd do it. Liking Prince Wu or not had nothing to do with it.

"See?" Prince Wu curled up tighter under his blankets, the slight gleam of one too-bright eye visible peeking up at Mako. "It's been so long since I had a-anyone and you don't want me and, and, you probably don't even _like_ men."

Mako's brain ground to a slow halt as he realized what Prince Wu was talking about. He'd seen just about everything—living on the streets and then working with the Triple Threats he'd gotten a good view of every kind of vice. As a pro bender it hadn't just been women who wanted him. It hadn't just been women he'd ever taken up on the offer of a warm bed for an evening, either. Of course he noticed the way Prince Wu touched him; always with a hug or a hand resting on his arm, clinging to him if Mako ever had to carry him to safety, leaning against him in the satomobile when he was going places. He hadn't thought anything of it, because the prince was—

"You are constantly hitting on women." Mako pointed out. He was constantly, blatantly, and very uncomfortably coming on to women without the slightest interest in him. He never hit on men.

Prince Wu rolled his back to Mako. "That's expected," he huffed, waving his hand away. "Last of the line, have to marry and make lots of royal babies. Imagine the scandal if I didn't want to." His voice was bitter, and he sniffled another quiet sob. "I never hit on any dames who'd actually say _yes._ Do you think I-I take just anyone out for smoothies and shopping? Or invite to spa dates? I wanted to bring you to the palace of Ba Sing Se to live with me! You're the only one who treats me like a p-person. I trust you more than anyone in the world, Mako and... and you're never going to want me..." Prince Wu hugged a big pillow, muffling the sounds of his sobs in it.

"You never asked me if I _wanted_ any of those things," Mako pointed out, which only made the prince's shoulders shake harder in sobs. It wasn't like him to wallow in misery. He was always so upbeat. Mako had only seen him break down the one time, on his failed coronation day. It was not like him to not try to see the best in any situation... or was it? Mako didn't know, really. He didn't know if the prince cried himself to sleep regularly; he was usually in an adjoining room where he wouldn't hear anything so quiet.

Prince Wu was fine. Mako had done his job—more than his job—and could go back to his own bed to sleep now. He could, and yet the prince was still crying, quiet dry little sobs into his pillow.

Mako sighed and rested his hand on Prince Wu's shaking shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin silk. He called himself all kinds of fool for the words even as he said them.

"Would you stop crying if I had sex with you?"

Apparently just asking the question was enough. Prince Wu's breath caught and he went still and silent for a long moment before he exploded into action. He wiped his face on the pillow and tossed it off the other side of the bed, bouncing up onto his knees. He grinned at Mako as he wrapped both hands around his nearest bicep, petting it affectionately.

"Would you, Mako?" he pleaded, laughing a little. "You would?"

Mako flexed his arm under the prince's happily stroking hand and was pleased by Wu's admiring little intake of breath as his fingers were forced apart, the way his nails dug in. Mako shrugged. "Sure." It had been a long while since he'd gotten off on his own, and longer still since he had with anyone else. He'd been too busy with his police work and then being Prince Wu's body guard to be used to much more than a quick wank anymore, and he hadn't even had that since the kidnapping. There hadn't been time or privacy.

There was nothing but time and privacy here now, though. Just Mako and someone who wanted him. Prince Wu laughed again, leaning forward to rub his soft cheek against Mako's shoulder.

"This is going to be the best!" Prince Wu smacked Mako affectionately across the chest and flailed off across the bed to begin knocking things over on his bedstand.

"What are you..? Just turn on the light!" Mako firebent a quick flame in his palm for light. Prince Wu's eyes were still a bit puffy from his tears, his hair all disheveled, and he ducked a little shyly away from Mako's eyes.

"No, no, the light's too bright. It would ruin the ambiance," Prince Wu protested. "Here, light this instead."

Mako had no idea why a tiny oil lamp was among the few belongings of the prince's his cousins had been able to sneak out of the Four Elements unnoticed. It was beautifully carved of translucent pink quartz, and Mako lit it when the prince shoved it at him. It was a nice light, Mako supposed, as he extinguished the flame he'd been holding and it became the only light. He wasn't much of one for considering the 'ambiance', but the light was warm and just barely bright enough to make out a few colors. Prince Wu ineffectively tried to smooth his rumpled hair down before he unbuttoned his pajama top and shrugged out of it to bare his string-bean body. He grinned at Mako with his green eyes still a little extra bright as he crawled over the bed to kneel beside him. He tugged at the bottom hem of Mako's tanktop and Mako obediently raised his arms to have it lifted over his head and tossed off the foot of the bed.

Wu paused slightly, hand hovering over his chest, before he finally touched Mako. His touch was gentle, exploratory. Wu's warm brown skin was surprisingly soft under his hand when Mako reached up to touch in turn. Maybe there was something to his spa treatments if they left his skin feeling like this. He was delicate, Mako could nearly cover the prince's entire chest with one spread hand, and more slender than most girls he'd been with.

"If we do this, you're not going to get weird about it?" Mako asked. He wrapped his fingers around the side of the prince's bony chest, giving him a slight shake to be sure he had his attention.

"Oh, no no no!" Wu grinned, fingers dancing quick up Mako's arms. "Just a couple of guys, gettin' it on. Totally casual, no weirdness here." He ended with a quick tap to Mako's nose with his forefinger. Mako snorted and wrinkled his nose at that. Wu quailed slightly, drawing his hand back to his chest with his eyes growing wide and sad, so Mako decided to let it go.

"Good. No weirdness," he agreed. "And, if I do this, you have to promise you'll never hit on Korra or Asami again. They're my friends and it makes them uncomfortable."

Prince Wu opened his mouth as if to protest, but closed it again quickly. "Right," he agreed. "Korra and Asami are off limits. Now can we—" He leaned forward, rubbing himself against Mako's hand with a slight moan in his throat.

"All right." Mako ran his hand down Wu's chest and stomach, then around his hip to his back to pull him in closer. The prince moaned again, arching like a cat against Mako's petting hand, shameless in his enjoyment. He kneaded at Mako's muscled chest and arms, tugging at him to get him to lie down. Mako went easily, feeling tense wary knots in his chest ease as he relaxed. It was so nice to touch and be touched by someone who wanted him. He cupped the sharp angle of Wu's chin, stroked his messy dark hair—still a little sticky from his pomade. Mako experimentally rubbed the small dark buds of Wu's nipples, but he didn't seem to have any more sensation than Mako did there and he moved on to exploring the rest of his upper body. It had been way too long since he'd had this. It felt so good to lie back, to just _feel_.

It did not take long for Wu's hands to explore down to Mako's boxers, but Mako was already fully hard when the prince's hand cupped him through the thin fabric. Wu was hard too. He sucked air through his teeth when Mako traced the shape of his cock through the slippery silk of his pajama pants, feeling the first beading dampness at the head.

Mako obligingly lifted his hips when Wu began tugging his boxers down. He kicked them the rest of the way off onto the floor once the prince got them to his knees. Wu was practically bouncing with energy as he shucked his own pajama pants and boxers off to be bare too. Mako took the time to give his skinny butt a squeeze and thumb at the divots of his hips to make him whimper before he took Wu's cock in his hand. It was a nice cock, slender in proportion to the rest of the prince. His foreskin retracted all the way on its own when he was hard, unlike Mako who only just peeked out of his until it was drawn back by hand—which Wu did. Mako groaned slightly, arching his hips up into the touch. Wu's hand was smaller, softer, and cooler than Mako's own, and it felt wonderful. Wu was already making little thrusting motions with his hips, fucking into Mako's hand. He moaned as though it were the best thing he'd ever felt.

This could be enough for Mako: pull Wu down to lie with him and exchange friendly strokes in the near-dark. It seemed Wu had other ideas. He'd moved a few things into reach when he was getting the lamp and grabbed them now, a small condom tin and a bottle of slick.

"Could I?" Wu gestured from the condom tin to Mako's cock hopefully.

"Go ahead," Mako agreed readily, repositioning himself to lay more comfortably propped up on a few pillows. The condom seemed to be a nice quality, thin latex, nothing like the cheap rubbers he'd been used to when he was young. Better than the 'Nuktuk' branded condoms Bolin had tried to foist off on him when he was doing his stint as a mover star. His brother's face was not a thing he wanted to see or think of during sex. Speaking of which, Mako brought his attention back to Wu. He grinned at Mako as he glopped some slick into the tip of the condom, warming it in his palm for a moment before bringing it over to Mako's cock. It was cool but not uncomfortably cold when he rolled it on to Mako's cock, and it warmed quickly. The slickness inside felt good as Wu massaged it with another handful of slick. Mako thrust up into his hand encouragingly with a low groan.

Prince Wu moved to straddle him without warning.

"Whoa!" Mako caught his skinny hips, holding him up. "Careful!" It was an easy way to get hurt, done without any prep. Mako had seen and heard too much, living on the street and working with the Triple Treats. He'd heard the horror stories from other kids, ones who couldn't defend themselves from the predators—never Mako or Bolin, he'd fought hard to be sure he and his brother never had to have sex for any reason but wanting to—but he'd heard the stories. He was always careful with his own partners. Good sex with guys took care; girls were easier, they got nice and slick all on their own with foreplay.

"You'll hurt yourself." Mako explained to Prince Wu's confused face. This was a bad idea all around, if the prince didn't know what he was getting himself into. He shouldn't have agreed to this at all.

"Mako, please." Wu smiled wryly as he pried Mako's hands off his hips. He settled himself firmly on Mako's thighs, his own still-hard cock lying against Mako's flagging erection. "The royal behind is a delicate blossom. It needs time and the gentlest of care to bloom." His hand mimed a bud slowly opening. Only Prince Wu would describe his ass like a flower. "It's for very special occasions only, not something for a quick tumble. I thought we'd do something more like—" He rolled his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Mako's as he took them both in one slicked hand.

"Ooh," Mako let his exclamation of understanding melt into a moan as his cock came back to interested life. This was nice, not so different from what he'd have planned. Wu leaned over Mako as he thrust and stroked their cocks together, resting one hand on Mako's chest to steady himself. Mako stroked his back encouragingly, held his hips to help grind Wu against him. The thin latex was hardly noticeable between them. Everything was the smoothness of the slick from Wu's little bottle, soft skin, the tightness of Wu's hand around their cocks and the sharp bite of his nails digging into Mako's chest. Everything was pleasure and the sound of Wu's little gasping breaths and moans.

Wu's skin grew hot against Mako's thighs, beneath his hands, slicked with sweat. His breaths grew quicker, his moans rougher. They had a good rhythm building until Wu faltered, skinny legs trembling. Mako opened his eyes. Wu's head hung, he gave another three good thrusts and a fourth halfhearted one before he slumped above Mako.

"I can't..." he gasped, bony ribcage heaving. He released their erections, shaking his hand out and bracing himself against Mako's chest with both hands. "I want to but... I was already sore from sparring..."

"It's all right." Mako stroked Wu's bony back, his arms. It wasn't surprising that Wu didn't have the stamina to be on top for long. He lifted Wu off him, opening the bed so they could lie in the sheets. "Here, we could spoon. I could go between your thighs." Spooning was a nice position, cozy and easy for everyone. Wu seemed to agree. He flopped down on his side beside Mako, wiggling his butt as he waggled his eyebrows. Mako rolled his eyes and curled his body around the back of Wu's, pulling him close. He _fit_ against Mako, soft warm skin and the mild citrusy scent of his hair pomade against' Mako's nose. Wu could wear some overwhelming scents sometimes, but here, now, he wasn't bad. Wu adjusted the pillows to his liking and pulled the sheets up over them. He squirmed closer to Mako. Mako reached between them to adjust himself, sliding his cock between Wu's warm thighs. He thrust cautiously, rubbing against Wu's ass and nudging his balls from the back.

Wu shuddered, back arching into it. "Oh, that's nice."

"Mm," Mako agreed. He hadn't held anyone in far too long. He'd missed it more than he thought. He squeezed Wu tight, nuzzled softly into his hair, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. He thrust again, a little firmer between Wu's thighs. "...could use some more slick," he commented. There was a little more drag against the condom than was comfortable.

"It's over..." Wu waved vaguely toward the part of the bed he'd left it, grinding his hips back against Mako. Mako could see the bottle, but he could not _quite_ reach it. His fingers fell just short of it, and Wu was no help, rubbing himself against Mako's stretching body like a cat. Mako carefully rolled himself over Wu, briefly pinning him to the bed with the weight of his body to grab the bottle.

Wu gasped into the pillows, arching his back like a cat as he trembled under Mako, but that was something to be explored another time. If ever. Mako rolled them back onto their sides and poured a good dollip of slick into his hand. It was cold as he rubbed it on his cock, but warm by the time he slid back into place. Everything was smooth now, a perfect slide between the tightness of Wu's thighs. His groan complemented Wu's sigh. Wu draped his foot across Mako's ankle and reached back to stroke his thigh, holding him close. Mako wrapped his slippery hand around Wu's cock to stroke in time with his easy thrusts.

Mako could do this all night, just lie here feeling every gasp and shudder that passed through Wu, holding him close as he squirmed and ground back against Mako's body. He breathed the scent of skin and sweat and pomade, lipping absently at the nape of Wu's neck and smiling at the shudder that earned him.

Wu finished first. Mako could feel his climax building in the tightening of his body, the whimper in his throat as he strained up toward it. His hand clenched on Mako's thigh, a bright little shock of pain as his nails dug in.

"Faster?" he whined, thrusting impatiently into Mako's hand. "Just a little faster Mako, I'm so close." Mako sped up obligingly, thrusting fast and hard between Wu's thighs as he stroked his cock. It tensed, arching in Mako's palm, before Wu came with a gasp and a few hard twisting bucks of his body. Mako held him through his climax, mumbled encouragements against the back of his neck as he caught as much of Wu's come as he could in his hand.

Wu collapsed into a loose-limbed pile when he was done, body soft in relaxation. Mako kept as much of himself pressed against Wu as he could while twisting back to grab his boxers off the floor. He put them to the age-old use of cleaning up—slightly classier than a sock. He wiped his hand clean and folded it in before offering them to Wu. Mako'd done a good job catching it, there wasn't much more than a drop of come on the sheets or in Wu's dark curls. His cock was already softening as he wiped the last of the slick and come off and tossed Mako's boxers off the side of the bed.

"You can keep going," Wu offered, voice sleepy and warm with contentment as he pushed back against Mako. "You feel nice."

Mako wrapped his arm around Wu's narrow chest, holding him close as he resumed thrusting.

"I'm not far," he confessed, a whisper against Wu's shoulder blades. Wu encouraged him with a soft moan, twining his narrower fingers through Mako's to hold his hand close against his chest. Mako pressed his forehead to the nape of Wu's neck, breathed his scent and rubbed himself off between his legs. It was smooth and slick with Wu's thighs pressed together to give him a tight point to thrust through. Wu made sleepy little contented sighs as he let Mako take his pleasure.

Mako finished easy, grinding against Wu's ass with a groan as he climaxed in one long slow wave.

"There..." Wu whispered, squeezing his hand tight as Mako came down. Mako squeezed back. He absently pressed his lips to Wu's fingers and let him go, prying his unwilling body away from Wu's to clean up before he fell asleep. He always crashed hard after sex. He crawled over Wu to get to the wastebasket and discarded the condom. He put the bottle of slick and condom tin back on the dresser, seeing that Wu had brought out a few silk handkerchief's too. Mako hadn't had to sacrifice his boxers after all. He used one to wipe up and handed one to Wu to clean up too. He tossed the used handkerchiefs into the pile with the pillow and his boxers. They could rinse them out in the morning before they sent them too the laundry.

Mako blinked at the floor, at the bedstand, at the bed he was sitting on—trying to remember what went next. Prince Wu scooted over toward him, yawning as he wrapped his arms around Mako's waist.

"Mm, warm firebender," he purred. "Stay."

That sounded just fine to Mako. The bed was big and the blankets were warm and the pillows were soft. He squirmed down in the bed and readjusted the pillows while Wu tugged the blankets over them and rested his head on Mako's shoulder, arm and leg thrown over him. A wave of Mako's hand extinguished the lamp. He wrapped an arm around Wu's back and rubbed his cheek against his hair. He smelled good. Everything was very, very comfortable. Mako's eyes wanted to close, and he let them.

Spending just _one_ night in Prince Wu's bed couldn't possibly hurt anything, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first and only foray into the Avatar fandom!  
> I can be found on as Thorinsmut on tumblr as well, if you like. I'm shy but friendly.  
> <3,  
> Ts


End file.
